


Pitch Perfect 4

by indigo_porcupine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fair warning - my scenes are usually less than 1000 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_porcupine/pseuds/indigo_porcupine
Summary: When Aubrey opens a lodge in LA, she invites the Bellas to participate in its trial run. Of course, a cappella ensues.Written in the format of a script110% open to feedback and ideas(Will probably edit past parts, I'll tell y'all here when I do)





	1. Chapter 1

_Scene opens with a shot of Beca walking angrily out of an elevator and down the hallway of an office space. Through the window it’s clear that the sun has barely risen. Beca is not happy to be awake. As she’s walking a man comes out of a side hallway and matches his pace to hers. Beca doesn’t acknowledge him. He is short, but taller than Beca, and wears a light pink button up shirt with his khakis and sneakers. He has a ‘satchel’ (dude it’s a purse) slung over one shoulder and is digging through it looking for something._

**Cooper:** I’ve always loved Thursdays. You see, Fridays get all the hype, but on Thursdays you get to look forward to Fridays. Thursdays are so great that I don’t know if anything can ruin them.

_Beca stops in front of Cooper’s desk and turns to glare at him. Cooper continues walking around his desk and then stops._

**Beca:** Cooper, it is an ungodly hour of the morning. Get to the point.

_Cooper pulls out what he was looking for, a manila file. It’s the portfolio of a new artist._

**Cooper:** Boss man gave you a new client

_Beca looks hopeful, but Cooper hands her the file and gives a little shake of his head._

**Cooper:** Joey Morris, he’s a newbie.

_Beca’s sour morning face returns_

**Beca:** Another fucking newbie. I almost regret helping Emily these days. It’s like Max seems to think that I can make a star out of any pile of shit that he dumps on my desk.

 **Cooper:** Well… you can…

**Beca dismissively waves her hand at Cooper**

**Beca:** That’s beside the point.

 **Beca:** Once, just once, I want to work with a real artist, not some spoiled wannabe.

_Cooper sets his satchel down on his desk, and Beca starts to continue down the hallway, but then she turns back around._

**Beca:** Oh, Coop, that reminds me, I’m still waiting on that contract that Matilda’s lawyers were supposed to have sent back over.

_Cooper gets a goofy smile on his face_

**Cooper:** On it boss lady

_Beca shoots Cooper another glare before turning to stalk down the hallway. She passes by an intern who is ready with a cup of coffee, showing that everything that happened is clearly a morning routine of Beca’s. Beca grabs the coffee from the intern without even pausing. The intern looks starstruck as she tracks Beca with her eyes. While drinking the coffee, she goes into her office and closes the door behind her, showing her name on a plaque on the door._

**Setting - Beca’s office**

_There’s a desk in the middle of the room covered in stacks of paperwork and sheet music. On the wall behind her desk are pictures of her posing with various singers, showing that she has collaborated with them, and various platinum records. There’s a floor to ceiling window with a great view of LA. On the opposite side of the room than the window sit a keyboard and a simple mixing board._

_Beca slumps down into her chair, still drinking her coffee. She kicks off her heels (very low and Beca-esque yet acceptable professional wear), puts one foot onto her opposite knee, and puts her coffee down on her desk to rub her foot._

_A knock on the door is heard and she groans as she puts her foot back onto the ground and turns to face the door._

**Beca:** Dude it’s open.

_The starstruck intern peeks her head into the room._

**Mazie:** Um, Hailey Evanski is here, Ms. Mitchell. She said something about talking about her new song. The one you’re producing. She says she wants to talk about that. She—

_Beca sighs and runs her fingers through her hair while Mazie talks, and then holds up her hand as a signal for Mazie to stop the word vomit._

**Beca:** I got it, Mazie. Send her in.

_Beca lays her head down on her desk and makes a very irritated sound._

_\------_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Scene opens on Beca pushing through a set of doors on her way out of her building onto the busy LA streets. She has changed into sneakers and is sticking her heels into her bag. As she pulls her sunglasses out of the same bag she hears her phone chime, indicating a new message. She puts her sunglasses on and pulls out her phone to check the message. A message bubble appear near her head. _

**Bellas**

[Aubrey]

Looks like I’ll be joining 

you guys on the west coast

soon, I just got approval to 

open the Turtle Bay lodge 

just outside of LA!  
  
---  
  
 

_ Camera switches to Emily, sitting at some pool surrounded by other girls. Her phone chimes and she picks it up from the table next to her. She reads the message and smiles, and starts typing back. _

_ Camera switches back to Beca walking beneath towering office buildings as her phone (in her hand) chimes again. Emily’s message pops up in a bubble right below Aubrey’s. _

[Legacy]

O M aca-G!  
  
---  
  
 

_ Beca sends off her own response, which shows up below Emily’s. _

[Beca]

Welcome to the west coast 

club, Posen  
  
---  
  
 

_ Camera switches to Stacie who is wearing a lab coat over a short dress. Her phone chimes three times as she finishes her sciency thing. She finally pulls her phone out of her pocket, reads through the messages and responds.  _

_ Camera returns to Beca, who is now getting into her car, a sleek black mercedes. She buckles her seatbelt as her phone chimes, and then she fishes her phone out of her bag. Stacie’s message bubble shows up beneath Beca’s. _

[Stacie]

Can’t wait ;)  
  
---  
  
 

_ Beca reads the message and rolls her eyes. Walking up to a crosswalk, she stuffs her phone into her bag to cross the street because she is a Responsible Adult who doesn’t want to end up as a pancake. _

_ Camera switches to split screen of Jessica and Ashley, both in some office building, and they both pull out their phones when they ding, and reply. They then turn to look at each other and the vertical divide in the center of the screen disappears to show that they are, in fact, standing next to each other.  _

_ Camera switches back to Beca, who is sitting in her car in stationary traffic. She checks her phone and the message bubbles pop up. _

[Jessica]

Congratulations!  
  
---  
  
 

[Ashley]

So awesome!  
  
---  
  
 

_ Camera switches to Cynthia Rose, dressed as a pilot and pulling a rolley through an airport. Her phone vibrates and she pulls it out of her pocket, reads the messages, and responds. _

_ Camera switches to Flo inside her juice truck, who is handing a juice-filled cup down to one of her customers. Out the window of the truck you can see the ocean. Her phone is heard chiming a couple times in the background before she turns to check the messages and respond.  _

_ Camera switches to Beca, who is now getting out of her car, which is parked in the driveway of a beautiful but modest house. The message bubbles appear, pushing the old messages off of the screen so that the bubbles only take up the top two thirds of the left side of the screen. _

[Cynthia Rose]

Take it from me, LA is 

where it’s at.  
  
---  
  
 

[Flo]

In my country, you only 

moved that far if you were 

running from the cartel.   
  
---  
  
 

_ Camera switches to Chloe, who is wearing scrubs and talking to the owner of the dog whose leash she’s holding. Her phone can be seen lighting up on her desk that’s about arm’s length away. She hands the leash to the owner and picks her phone up off of the desk. A small smile tugs at one corner of her mouth and she sends her reply. _

_ Camera switches back to Beca, who reads Chloe’s message and smirks.  _

[Chloe]

AUBREY WE ARE 

GOING TO HAVE SO 

MUCH FUN!!! :D :D  
  
---  
  
 

_ Beca puts her phone in her pocket and walks up to her house, unlocks the door and steps inside. When the door closes behind her the scene ends. _

  
  



End file.
